Coins are products having relative small monetary valuation. In addition to cash, the coins are commonly used in economic markets. Specifically, the coins are made of metal and their sizes are distinguishable. Therefore, users can easily distinguish the coins. A coin sorting apparatus is a device that can easily separate the coins, considering that sizes of the coins are different from one another depending on values of the coins. Specifically, a large amount of money can be obtained at a time by separating coins collected in a child's moneybox. Therefore, the coin sorting apparatus is spread in almost every home so as to enhance a propensity to save.
Meanwhile, a general coin sorting apparatus is divided into a coin separating unit for separating coins depending on sizes of the coins, and a coin receiving unit for receiving the separated coins depending on their sizes. According to a general coin sorting apparatus, coin receiving tubes are formed depending on sizes of the coins, and the coins dropping downward are deposited in the coin receiving tubes having predetermined diameters. After the coins are full up to a predetermined height of the coin receiving tube, the user can pull out the deposited coins and evaluate the total values of the separated coins.
If one coin receiving tube is provided, the coin sorting apparatus cannot be used any more if a total amount of coins receivable in one coin receiving tube is full. Therefore, the operation of the coin sorting apparatus must be ended until a new coin receiving tube is mounted. In other words, if one of the coin receiving tubes formed depending on the kinds of the coins is full, the coin sorting apparatus cannot be operated until the full coin receiving tube is replaced.
Of course, a total amount of coins receivable in one coin receiving tube can increase by making the coin receiving tube high. However, in this case, there occurs a problem in that the size of the coin sorting apparatus also increases as much.